Power intent data describes a device's power architectural features, such as different power modes (hibernate, sleep, etc.) of different devices (e.g., processor cores) included in the device design. A few industrial file standards to define a design's power intent are (a) a Common Power Format (CPF) file and (b) a Universal Power Format (UPF) file. Along with different power modes, the power intent data may include transition conditions that describe signal conditions that invoke the transition from one power mode to a different power mode.